


Steve's Technology Escapades

by animelaina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clint Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, No Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelaina/pseuds/animelaina
Summary: Tony's trying to teach 94 year-old Steve Rogers on the wonders of the Internet, when Clint decides to play a prank on Steve, and show him the weird side of the internet (namely, Stony fan art).





	Steve's Technology Escapades

Lesson 1: The Internet

“Alright, Steve. In the seventy years you’ve been a Capsicle, something called the Internet developed. Hold on to this Starkpad please,” Tony lectured, as his hands tinkered away at some new gadget he was inviting, while he was hunched over various mechanical parts. It was a lazy afternoon spent in the lounge of Stark Tower, and there weren’t any SHIELD related missions or paperwork to accomplish, so Steve decided to continue with lessons on the 21st century. 

“Um, okay. What do I do with it?” 

“You see the window open? It’s a search engine, in this case it’s Google. Usually, if you need any information, in this tower you can just ask Jarvis. However, I think it’s better if I roughly tell you how to use basic functions of your Starkphone and how to Google things, in case your 94 year-old ass decides to go out on the streets alone and you need help. You already know how to call and send messages, so just know how to Google things. Basically, you can ask Google anything, and it’ll have an answer,” Tony droned on. 

Steve stared at the Starkpad, with a clear glass screen, and shiny metal borders. Ask anything. Just like asking Jarvis, but an even wider range of answers, isn’t it? He was surprisingly nervous, and he mentally chided himself. How could using this flat screen with lights flashing be harder than punching Hitler in the face 200 times? 

Well, you might embarrass yourself in front of Tony, the tech expert, a little voice said inside his head. Steve shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wasn’t like he cared that much about what Tony thought, he just didn’t want to hear the snarky laughter. What was a smart question to ask that wouldn’t make him look stupid, he wondered. He racked his head, but couldn’t think of anything intelligent, or something that Tony would be impressed by. 

“What is Nick Fury currently doing?” he voiced aloud while typing, eyes fixated on the Starkpad. He heard a loud guffaw behind him, followed by a heavy pat on his back. Turning around to look, he saw Thor laughing out loud, as was Tony.   
With a swish of his long blond hair, Thor chuckled and said, “Captain, even I, an Asgardian, mastered the wonders of the Internet. Of Google. Of midgardian technology in general. You need to work harder at the subtleties, my friend.” 

Great. Even Thor was better than him at modern technology. Now he seemed like a huge loser in front of Tony. He glanced at Tony, who seemed to be laughing until he was tearing up. 

“Steve, Google is like a – personal database of information? There’s a lot of usable things, recipes, medical help, information that you’ll need in daily life, but it’s not that specific until you know what specific people are doing. Besides, why do you need to know what Nick Fury is doing? Honestly, just ask your biggest fan, Coulson if you want to know,” Tony exclaimed while laughing. 

“I forgot to hand in some paperwork,” Steve bluffed. I thought knowing what was going on in SHIELD would make you happy, since you always seemed so interested in what was going on in Nick Fury’s office, Steve thought. 

Tony nodded as if his reply was acceptable, and leaned back on his favourite red cushion in the lounge. “Try again, but ask something more general? Like ‘Where is the nearest Starbucks’ or ‘What grocery shop can I purchase a Capsicle at?’” 

Steved glared at Tony, who burst into fits of laughter again. “Steve, lighten up, it was just a joke.” 

“Real funny,” Steve retorted. 

“You have a call coming in from Mister Richards, Sir,” Jarvis announced.

“Put him through,” Tony decided. 

Reed’s anxious face appeared on the wide screen, along with the messy, old and unfurnished Baxter Building in the background. “Hey, it’s me. Anyway, there’s this really important discovery I made. Apparently there’s some kind of interdimensional abnormality, and my machines aren’t picking it up that well for some reason. You know, engineering is your forte. I need some help recalibrating and improving the machines, so that it can detect the signals better, I really need this for a science journal I’m working on. It could be the next breakthrough for mankind!”

“You’re always talking about the next breakthrough and it hasn’t really happened with your researches except the time where you turned your wife, your wife’s brother, and next door neighbour Ben into circus freaks. Speaking of Sue, does she even know you’re here?” 

“No, she doesn’t, and if you let her know I’m meddling with more science when I’m supposed to be staying home to take care of the kids, I’m going to stretch my arms across the country to strangle you. Hurry up and head down to your lab to help me figure out how to recalibrate instead of relaxing in the lounge with Steve,” Reed grumbled. 

“Then who’s taking care of the kids?” 

“Johnny.”

“Seriously? He’s going to set them on fire by accident or something.”

“Why don’t you pause on being so concerned about the welfare of my children and hurry up and help me with the engineering part, this will really be a breakthrough, I promise.” 

Sighing loudly, Tony stands up and puts down the mechanical parts he was fidgetting with, before brushing off his knees.

“Sorry Steve, I need to settle stuff for Reed. How about you just explore with the Starkpad first? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Steve stared down at the Starkpad. He didn’t really want lessons without Tony teaching him. Just because he didn’t want Asgardian Thor teaching him about midgardian technology when he himself was midgardian, not any other specific reasons along the line of him having a crush on the brunette. 

He heard the lift opening, and glanced up to see Clint sauntering through the lift doors, a cup of Starbucks in hand. Clint caught his eye, and walked over to sit beside Steve on the couch. 

“Why are you just sitting here gazing at a Starkpad? I thought you had better things to do than that, honestly. Like punching a bag, doing paperwork, liaising with your fans and chairperson of fanclub, Phil Coulson. Something along those lines, honestly,” Clint said as he leaned over, trying to peek at the screen.

“I’m just learning how to use Google, Tony was supposed to be here teaching me, but he went off to talk with Reed.”

“Awww, shucks. You jealous of Reed now?” 

Yes, Steve thought. “No, why would you even think that? I just want to know more about this Google thing, but Tony was being irresponsible,” Steve retorted. 

Clint leaned and whispered into Steve’s ear. “So, you want him to take responsibility? Never knew Captain America was this outrageous.” 

Steve couldn’t stop the red blush that was creeping up his cheeks, and he couldn’t think of a witty retort, so he just glared at Clint. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll take responsibility for the day. Trust me, I’m a better teacher than Tony. Just click images and type what I say into the search bar. S-t-o-n-y,” Clint said with an evil gleam in his eye. 

Steve clicked on the exact buttons according to Clint’s directions, eyes fixated on the screen. 

“I would not advise that, Mister Rogers,” Jarvis said curtly. 

“You’ll like what you see, I promise,” Clint said with a hint of glee. 

Steve thought that it was mostly prudent to follow Jarvis’ caution, especially since Jarvis had a clean record of trustworthiness but Clint was voted most likely to prank passerbys in the monthly Stark Tower residents voting. Unfortunately, he was voted most strict and least sense of humour, and the voting actually included the poker-faced Nat. However, he was curious as to what Stony meant. If it was anything weird, like porn, he could just scold Stark for having such stuff on his Starkpad.

And talk to him again, again, again. 

With his mind decided, he clicked on the search button. Nothing could have prepared him for the plethora of images he saw. He dropped the Starkpad in surprise, and Clint was laughing so hard he fell off the couch. 

“What the hell is this???” Steve exclaimed loudly. Despite the shock, he could not avert his eyes from the drawings of them kissing, getting married, comics of them bickering but making up. 

Why are you still looking at the pictures, Steve reprimanded himself. It’s not even good art, I could draw better, Steve thought. He picked up the Starkpad, and stalked off angrily in the direction of Tony’s lab. 

When he reached the door, Tony was still in a call with Reed. Seeing as the door was left open, Steve invited himself into Tony’s laboratory. 

“Maybe if you amplified the signals you were sending by increasing the frequency of the Large Hadron Collider, or changing the type of particle to one with different percentage of quarks, you might be able to do it. But this would require an experiment with many different forms of – Steve? Why are you here? I’m busy sciencing right now, I’ll get back to you later,” Tony replied in a hurried, mechanical tone, one hand flying across the keyboard to type a code testing out hypothetical particles, the other hand flipping pages on other scientific journals. 

“We need to talk, Tony, couldn’t you put that down for a while?” Steve asked. 

“We need to science, Steve, couldn’t you leave that talk for a while later?” Reed huffed in an annoyed tone. Dum-E wandered over to Steve, and poked him, before pointing at the door. Steve gently pushed Dum-E away.

“Tony, this is important. Like really important,” Steve said angrily. Tony glanced up at Steve. He would give up anything for Steve, but it didn’t seem like anything really bad like an Asgardian god terrorising Earth was going on, and Reed was waiting impatiently for him to help out. He hesitated, as he didn’t want to make Steve unhappy. 

Steve put the Starkpad down on the table, and folded his arms, glaring at Tony. It usually pressured Tony into doing whatever he wanted. 

“Steve, our science experiment is very important too. It could pave the way for interdimensional travel, and we wouldn’t have to consider using silly, unscientific magic like that of Strange’s anymore for going to another dimension. Think about the possible consequences of this, Tony! You aren’t seriously going to let romance ruin science, are you? At least Sue is more understanding than your Captain, she sometimes lets me science instead of babysitting,” Reed said. 

“Romance?” Tony whipped around to look at the screen. How dare Reed even mention anything about his crush, or rather, legitimate adult attraction, to Steve? 

“I’ll call you back later,” Tony said quickly as he ended the call. “I really don’t know what Reed was talking about, romance? Really very silly of him, I mean, there really isn’t anything - between us - we’re just - colleagues. Right?”

Steve paused. He stormed in here at first wanting to clarify with Tony that there was nothing between them, and that he was offended by the ‘Stony’ pictures Tony stored in his Starkpad. After hearing that they were just colleagues though, Steve felt a pang in his heart. Maybe the actual reason that he came down was that he wanted to find out that Tony had a crush on him, and they could get into a relationship. Tony obviously didn’t feel the same way about him though. To Tony, he was just a colleague. Steve chided himself for being so naïve. Tony was known to be a playboy, always going on lascivious dates. Even if he stopped those dates recently, it didn’t mean that he had feelings for his sorry, star-spangled ass. All they did was save the world together, they didn’t even hang out that much as friends. It was always SHIELD missions that they actually had any proper interaction.

“It’s nothing much anymore, I’ll just see myself out. I hope everything goes well on the venture with Reed, I’m sorry I interrupted it,” Steve said evenly, hoping to mask his feelings until he could get to the gym and punch everything until he was feeling better. Fighting was much easier than feelings. He would rather face a hundred HYDRA agents than hear Tony say that they were merely colleagues.

“Wait.” Tony walked over to Steve and grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. “What was it you actually wanted to say? I’m really sorry you had to hear what Reed said, he was just spouting nonsense, I don’t want you to be offended or anything just because he talked about romance between us. I recognise that we’re just acquaintances and honestly he shouldn’t have said that.” 

I wish we weren’t just acquaintances, Tony thought. 

I wish he thought of me as more than an acquaintance, Steve thought. 

Suddenly, Clint burst into the laboratory, grinning. 

“What’s this, holding hands? I knew it, you guys liked each other. Nat owes me a Starbucks now, and you guys owe me too, I mean, you both should thank me. If I didn’t show Steve the ‘Stony’ pictures on the Internet, he wouldn’t have ran down, and you two wouldn’t have talked your feelings out, and aww, you guys must be so happy right now, feel free to thank me with a Ferrari, especially since Tony is made out of money,” Clint remarked happily, until he realised the tension. 

“Look, I was under the influence of a Hydra drug, and I was spouting nonsense, but the drug has worn off and now I’ll just walk away and pretend that I didn’t just barge into here and talk rubbish.” Clint smiled apologetically, before sneaking away as fast as his legs could take him. 

“I thought you liked me – I saw the pictures, the drawings, and they made me happy, and I thought you have these drawings saved in your Starkpad because you liked me, and then you turn around and say we’re just acquaintances, and why would you even have these stuff in your Starkpad then, just hidden away and found by a code from Clint, and now you must think I’m really stupid so I’m just going to leave now.” 

“I mean, the pictures aren’t saved in my Starkpad, that’s like, the point of the Internet, it’s a network. The things you find on top are posts of other people, and they’re not actually downloaded in, nor do they belong to me, so yeah,” Tony rambled away nervously. He just found out Steve liked him back, so why couldn’t he just accept it graciously like a normal adult? Instead he had to shoot his mouth off about the properties of the Internet. “I mean, it’s like, I, it’s not that I, you know,” Tony started, but Steve glared at him.

“I get it. The pictures weren’t yours, you don’t like me, right? Don’t have to explain anything to me,” Steve replied shortly, a look of pain in his eyes. 

“No, wait, I mean the pictures weren’t exactly mine, but I do like you, and have a crush on you, and,” Tony stopped, watching as Steve’s gaze changed from hurt into a hopeful gleam. 

“And?” Steve took a step closer to Tony. Steve was so near, and Tony could almost hear his heart beating. He had a clean, lavender scent, and was wearing a white shirt two sizes too small for his dorito body shape. Those muscles looked so tempting, Tony could touch them all day. 

“And, I was thinking, maybe we could reenact some of those pictures,” Tony finished.

Steve edged in closer, and his scent was getting stronger and stronger. Bright azure eyes gazed down at brown, hazel ones. Lips touched, sparks flew. The kiss got increasingly heated, and Steve’s firm arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. Arc reactor pressed against a warm, beating heart, and Steve gently pulled back. 

“Even the erotic ones?” Steve asked as he cocked his head slightly to the side. 

“Definitely the erotic ones,” Tony confirmed. 

 

Clint smirked at Nat. “It’s time to cough up the money for the Starbucks I won, I have pictures of them kissing down in Tony’s not-very-secret underground laboratory, and it’s definitely not Photoshopped.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I already have an idea for Part 2 and more silly stuff, but feel free to let me know if you have any specific part of midgardian technology you want to see Steve messing up! Also, this is following more of the MCU, and I know Tony’s eyes are blue in the comics, but I wrote brown following MCU. ☺ Leave a kudos and/or comment if you like my fic, and please subscribe!


End file.
